This Is Fate
by Samantha Superr
Summary: Bella and Edward both have dark pasts. They both try to hide it the best they can, but they're complete opposites. Please read. I suck at summarizing lol. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS. THANK YOU. rated t for language
1. The Sleepover

NEED TO KNOW:

Bella and Emmett are Brother and sister.

Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister.

Alice is an only child.

Edward is an only child.

Rosalie & Alice & Bella are bffs along with Emmett & Jasper being bffs. (haha)

Edward will come along...soon...

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, babe, you NEED a boyfriend. Bad." Alice told me for the billionth time. "You're fucking hot! All you need to do is ask a guy out, and they'll say yes right away! You know how they're all over you!" Have I not told her that I'm done with guys? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did. And I'm telling her again.

"Aliiice," I whined. "I don't want a boyfriend. Especially after...Jacob." I swallowed back oncoming tears. Yes, call me a pansy. I couldn't give a shit. But my last boyfriend, Jacob Black got into a car accident and was put into a coma that he never got out of. The doctor said that Jacob would forever be in a vegitative state. His parents, Billy and Sarah, told the doctor to put Jake out of his pain and pull the plug. It was a painful goodbye, but I couldn't live knowing Jake was in pain.

"Bella." Alice said, slapping me out of my reverie.

"Wh-what?"

"You can be so out of it sometimes...whether it be about Jacob, or your-"

"DON'T!" I interupted. "Jeez, Alice. Is today 'make Bella upset and sad' day? Cuz it looks like that's what you're aiming for."

Alice looked down at her feet. "Sorry." Her head snapped back up. "But I fufilled your wish."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We're at my house, and Jasper isn't here."

Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. She OBSESSES over that guy. Personally, I don't see anything in him. But Alice will be Alice and choose the boy that is polar opposite to her. Jasper is the calmest person you'll ever meet.

"And thank the Lord," I muttered.

Alice rolled her eyes then smiled at me. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Umm...I dunno..." The second I replied, Alice's face lit up. I knew what that face ment. Makeovers. Cue the horror music. "Oh no. No no no no no no no. No."

"...You done yet?"

"Not yet. Hold on...No. Ok, I'm done." I smiled.

"You do know that you're getting a makeover done anyway, right?" I sighed and nodded my head. Alice always gets her way. Whether it be her cute short size, or her perkiness, she just _always_ gets her way. Little miss perfect...But I love her anyway.

"Ok, bathroom tiiime," she sang. I groaned theatrically. "Come on Bella, you know it's not that bad."

"Yes, Alice. Yes it is that bad."

"Ugh, having someone pamper you and make you feel sexier than you already do. Just a living hell." She scoffed mockingly and dragged me into her giant bathroom. Did I mention Alice Brandon is fucking rich? Well, my family is too...Oh, whatever! You get the point!

She made me sit on the toilet while she ruined my reputation as Isabella Marie Swa-I mean Cullen. (A/N: You'll understand later on in the story...)

I felt my eyes being drawn on with eyeliner. My lips getting moist with lipgloss. My eyelashes getting brushed with mascara. My cheeks buffed with blush. My hair tightened with curlers. My life going down the drain.

"Aliiiice," I moaned.

"Shut up, Bella. You look beautiful."

"You do know my hair doesnt curl, right?" I said anyway.

"Maybe not when you do it..."

"Maybe it'll just look like a curling fail."

"Bella, hun, do you know who I am?" Alice gave me her fake-sassy attitude. I gotta say, she is an awesome actress.

"I know exactly who you are. You are Alice Mary Brandon, AKA my best friend."

"Aaaand soon-to-be professional stylist."

"Oh God..."

**Several minutes later...**

"Done!" Alice chimed. I stood up from the toilet and walked in front of the mirror. I looked amazing. I was fucking speechless. "You look fucking HOT."

It's true. I did. My hair flowed down to the middle of my back in lusious curls. My eyes had some light pink eyeshadow and a cat's eye in thin black eyeliner on them. My lips were the perfect shade of pink with a darker pink/purple to outline them to look fuller. My cheeks were blushing in the perfect rose color red. I hugged Alice with loads of energy.

"Oh-kayy, fun-sized girl getting smushed here..." She complained. I pulled away amd smiled at her with glossed lips. "Bella...Bella that smile is scaring me..."

I lowered the level of creepyness on my smile a few notches. "Can we go somewhere? Liiiiike...the mall?"

Alice gasped. "Did you just ask me to take to to the mall? Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my best friend...?"

"I feel pretty. I wanna show off those fugly hollister bitches that I, Isabella Swan. I mean, Cullen...Uh..." I trailed off, smile wiped off of my face.

_-flashback-_

_"Isabella, why the fuck did you do that?" Charlie said. _

_"What did I do?" I sobbed. He slapped me across the face._

_"YOU KILLED HER! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" He slapped me again, but harder._

_"PLEASE DAD, STOP! IT WAS CANCER! I DIDN'T CAUSE IT! NOTHING CAN!" I yelled back at him, hoping that he would stop hurting me. I was wrong...very wrong. _

_"YOU FUCKING KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He pushed me down on the floor of the living room. Before I could get up, he stepped on my hand so hard, I was positive he broke it._

_-end of flashback-_

"No..." I whispered.

"Bella! What the fuck? Are you alright? You just said you wanted to go to the mall, and now your crying. What's wrong?" Alice's voice broke my vision.

"What?"

She put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay? Not even two minutes ago, you were overly excited to go to the mall. Now your face is completely blank with tears. Tell me...did you think about...Your father?"

I nodded absentmindedly. She hugged me. "It's okay Bella, its all over." Alice is one one the only four people who knows the complete truth.

* * *

**pleasee revieww :) i'll only give the next one if you review :P thankyouu 33**


	2. Attention

**EPOV**

Why me? Why do my parents ignore everything I do? It's not fucking fair! What did I ever do to them to make them hate me so much? It's like they blame me for existing.

I came out of my room and heard my mom making something in the kitchen.

"Mom," I said. No response. I walked closer to her. "Mom." No response. Its as if I'm not even here. I walked right next to her. She didn't even look up to see who was there. "Mom," I said again. She sighed and looked up at me from her cooking.

"What do you want Edward? Can't you see that I'm making breakfast for your father and I?" But not me...of course not me...

"Mom, has it ever occured to you that you have NO FUCKING IDEA HOW TO TAKE CARE OF ME WHATSOEVER?" I had to yell. She would just go back to ignoring me if I didn't...

"Watch your language Edward Anthony Masen!"

"Do you really care about my language? And by the way, I'm 17. I can swear." I said calmer.

"Of-of course I do. You're my son. I love you."

"Damn liar." I muttered and walked back to my room. I slammed the door and punched the wall. I made a hole... "Shit..."

I went over to my bed and pushed my left sleeve up only to reveal the scars...the burns...

_~flashblack~_

_I was sitting in my bed almost falling asleep until I smelled something that woke me right up. Smoke. I opened the door of my room and saw my house was engulfed in flames. _

_"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. They didnt respond. "Fuck...what if they're dead..." I trailed off. But really, they never cared about me. What if they were fucking each other and forgot that my cigarette-addicted father forgot to put one of his cigarettes away and just left the house without bothering to tell their only son? Could they really be that selfish? Yeah of course they could. I opened the window in my room with the flames following me.I was halfway out when I realized the drop was 15 feet beaneath my dangling form. Dammit. I was gonna break something... _

_My right hand slipped from the window, and my left was slipping too. But then all of a sudden I felt something hot touch my fingertips. The burning sensation crawled up my hand to my wrist when I noticed the burning was fire. I let go of the window and dropped to the ground. Surprisingly, nothing was broken except for the skin on my left arm. I ran to the front of the house, and felt relieved when I saw a firetruck. I ran to a man with a hose and he put the flames out from my arm. _

_I felt anger flash through me when I saw my parents sitting on the sidewalk without care on either of their faces. Even though my arm was still scorching, I could withstand the pain. I walked over to my disgraceful parents._

_"Hi." I said, making sure they know I'm there. _

_Ignored._

_"Fuck you..." I said and did something I would never do to my mother...I slapped her across the face. _

_My father didn't realize what was going on until he heard my mother crying. Apparently, I hit her that hard. Oh fucking well. She deserved it. _

_"EDWARD MASEN JUNIOR. DID YOU JUST SLAP YOUR MOTHER?" I smiled because I was noticed. And Then I just felt hapy._

_"As a matter of fact, dear father, I did. What the fuck are you gonna do about it? Huh? Ground me? Theres no house to ground me in. Give me the fucking silent treatment? Hah! You already do. So give me your worst, Dad. Give me your fucking worst."_

_"You'll see."_

_"Oh, I'm so fucking scared..."_

_~end of flashback~_

And to this fucking day, we bought a new house, and no punishment. But the way my parents treat me is enough punishment. Nothing I'm not used to.

"Edward!" I heard from the kitchen. Could my mother really be calling for me? "Edward, breakfast time!"

I could hear my dad's muffled voice come from my parents' bedroom. "Okay honey, I'll be right there!"

Of course she meant my dad...of fucking course...

It just makes me sick. Did my parents really want a kid? Or did they want a kid just to ignore and hate? It doesn't make any fucking sense.

When did my mother ever care for me? What about my father? I remember they used to always leave me home alone when I was not even 3 years old. I wish i could have a regular family. One with two loving parents, a sibling or two, and the occasional family pet.

Coming to think of it...I sound like a pussy right about now. Damn Edward, man up. You're not one of those girls who cries over their stupid life. You're a 17 year old guy who has two retards for parents.

Oh, who am I fucking kidding? I was raised by dumbasses who dont give two shits about their kid. Fuck my life.

* * *

**kk, i know this chapter sucks ass, but i needed edward to b introduced. and a bit to his backstory for later onn. and btw, yes they all go to forks high school. but the cullens arent even remotely aware of edward. haha. but things will happen...REVIEW PLEASE! youll only get the next chapter if i get reviews :) 33 loveyaa**


	3. Panic Attack

**BPOV**

"Close your eyes." Emmett said on our way to school.

"Why?" I asked. "A-and why are we going this way? We're nearing...the house." Emmett, my brother, always takes me to school in his huge-ass jeep. But we always avoid the road to the house where everything happened. "Em, y-you know we always go another way." I glanced at Emmett. He looked defeated.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella. Dad said it might help you if we pass the place where it happened. I can't lie to him. So close your eyes."

I felt a wave of nervousness wash through my body. I should face my fear. I'll get over it easier. "Actually Emmett, no. I'm keeping them open. I should be okay."

And fuck was I wrong.

The car crawled closer to the house I used to live in. My breathing started to become erratic. Emmett stopped.

"Bella, we shouldn't..." He whispered.

"I...have to do...this." I attempted to say between panicky breaths.

"Are you sure?" Emmett's expression became one of deep worry. I nodded. He reluctantly agreed and continued to drive down the too familiar street. There was no turning back now. We were 10 houses down. My erratic breaths became labored hypervantilations. My body started to convulse. Tears started to stream down my face.

Emmett tryed his best to comfort me, but also doing his best on not to start crying himself. He hates it when I am in this state. It really hurts him.

The abandoned house was in view. I honestly couldn't breathe. I was choking on air. My forehead started to bead with sweat and the tears came pouring down quicker. I was shaking so much, it would appear that I was having a seizure. All I could think about was Charlie...

_~flashback~_

_He punched me in the face. Again. _

_"TELL ME WHY YOU FUCKING DID IT!" He yelled. _

_"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" I blubbered. Does he not know that cancer can't be brought on by 8 year old girls? Apparently not..._

_"LIES!" He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall of my bedroom. I could feel less and less air coming into my body. Just as I thought he was going to choke me to death, Charlie dropped me. He kicked my limp, broken body five times until I felt a few ribs crack. _

_Charlie looked satisfied with my pain, and left me in my room, gasping for breath on the floor, not able to move._

_~end of flashback~_

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The next thing I knew was that we were almost at school, but the jeep stopped. Emmett pulled over to comfort me. He pulled me into a hug.

"Shhh...Bella...Shhh," Emmett soothed. "it's over...it's all over...I got you safe...brother bear got you...shhh..." I sobbed loudly into Emmett's burly chest. I looked up at him to tell him to continue to take us to school, when I noticed he had been crying with me after all. His eyes were a little red and there were tear streaks on his cheeks.

"I..I'm...s-sor-ry," I attempted to say. Emmett kept on shushing me and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I'll tell dad that we can't ever go that way ever again. Okay?" I nodded in his chest.

I eventually calmed down enough for us to continue our trip to school, but I still couldn't breathe correctly. On the bright side, the hyperventilating slowed down to little pants. Emmett had to have had the most fucking depressing expression I've ever seen him wear.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked as we pulled into the school parking lot.

I nodded. "What about you?" I turned to him.

"You fucking scared me, sis. I've never felt so...so...so useless. I couldn't help you when you were like that."

"I'm sorry. But are you okay enough to go to school?"

"Your asking _me_ that?"

"Em, I'm fine...trust me."

"Alright. Get out."

I got out of Emmett's car and hugged him before going off to class.

* * *

**ok, its official, this chapter was fucked up. but it needed to be here. i felt obligated to write it so...yeah... REVIEW PLEASE! i'll only write the next if i get some! 33 loveyouu**


	4. Nightmare

**i know i said i needed a few reviews, but this story is obsessive to write lol. so...yeah.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_The fire was too much. I couldnt fucking breathe. I tried to open my window to escape. It was fucking stuck. Of course. I looked out of the window to see if anyone would see me, and rescue me. But all I saw were my parents. Neither of them looked worried. I even saw my father smirk. They looked at me, but from their expressions, it seemed as if they were looking through me. I waved my arms frantically for someone to help me. Anyone. _

_But it was now too late._

_The flames bursted at me like an explosion. My air was cut off by the smoke. I could feel each layer of my skin burn away. I yelled from the excruciating pain and collapsed onto the floor. I had no more energy. My life was slipping away by the second. I couldnt say anything anymore. My screams were cut off by a sudden burst of smoke in my face. "Help me..." I whispered with the most energy I could exert. I knew this was the end..._

_Everything went black..._

I woke up hyperventilating with my arm on fucking fire. I ran to the bathroom to get cold water on my burn. I took out a towel and put it under cold faucet water, then I put it on my arm, instantly soothing the burn. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were fucking bloodshot, my hair messier than it usually is, and my skin as pale as a fucking vampire. So in a nutshell, I looked like shit.

I shook my head at my appearance and decided to take a shower. I had to attempt to not get my left arm wet with the hot water, because it would just burn even more than it already fucking does.

But of course, the hot water sprayed on my left arm making it burn like hell. It actually burned so much, a tear escaped.

Usually with burns as bad as mine, they heal within a few months. It's been three years. But I couldnt take care of mine, because my parents couldn't give two shits about me, so it still is non-healed and burns all the time. I've come to get used to constant burning.

I tryed to tame my hair by wetting it down and washing it, but it would never flatten out. I should know by now that my fucking hair has a mind of its own. I sighed and rinsed out the suds from my hair and got out of the shower.

Every fucking night I have that same nightmare. You would think I would get sick of it, but really, not at all. I wake up almost every fucking morning with my arm burning, covered in sweat. I can't fucking sleep.

I got ready for school and walked out of the house without word to either of my parents. I have to leave for school early because I ride my bike there. My dumbass parents didnt say anything about me getting a car, so I took a few twenties from my father's wallet when he was asleep one night and bought a bike. I knew that neither of my parents would notice me having a bike, so I didn't worry about it.

But this is what I dont fucking understand. If my parents don't know I have a bike, and I clearly don't own a fucking car, how the hell do they expect me to get to school? Fly there? Apparently...Ah, fuck them anyway.

I grabbed my backpack and bicycled off to school.

* * *

**kaay, i know this chapter was shortt, but i needed to fill stuff in because the next 2 chapters are the same scene but by both of their point of views. (next ch. bellas, then edwards.) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Breakdown

**BPOV**

Emmett and I walked to lunch together with his girlfriend -and my best friend- Rosalie.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie called. "I heard you and Alice had a sleepover the other night and she gave you a makeover." She snickered. Rose knew how much I hated those death jobs.

"I actually looked good," I said with a smile.

"Why couldn't I have been there?" Emmett laughed. I shook my head.

"Because you were at the Hale's house either smoking weed with Jasper, or fucking Rose. Or maybe, you were smoking weed with Jasper while fucking Rose."

I swear, if it were possible, Emmett's jaw would be on the ground right now. "Guilty..." I sang. Rosalie laughed.

"Boyfriend and best friend. I am hungry. Lets eat lunch." Rose interjected.

We all walked to the cafeteria and met up with Alice and Jasper at our usual lunch table.

"Bella!" Alice chirped when I sat down. Damn pixie has so much energy.

"Alice, before you say anything. Do you think you could be ADHD positive?" She giggled at my remark.

"Probably. But anyway...I know who could be the perfect boyfriend for you!" Again with the trivial boyfriend shit...

My mood suddenly turned upside down.

"Who?" I bluntly said. Alice didn't look at all disturbed by my expression of words. She must be used to it.

"Edward Masen." She flashed a smile at me.

"You mean the weird kid with the hood?"

"Don't call him that. And if you look at his face, he's cute." Jasper eyed Alice. She just shook her head. "Cute for Bella."

Edward Masen was the most mysterious guy in the school. He always wore a hoodie or long sleeves. I've never seen him in a plain t-shirt. He never really talks to people, and he's usually ignored. I mean, he _is_ cute, just real weird. He acts as if he's secretly hiding something under those long sleeves...

* * *

I walked into biology class, hoping I wasn't late. I was just about to go and sit in my seat until I realized everyone was standing up in the back of the classroom. I went and stood in the back too, silently wondering what the hell was going on. Just then, Mr. Varner, my biology teacher, told us we were switching up lab partners for the new semester. He started to read the names down the list...

"Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory...Tyler Crowley and Tanya Denali...Jessica Stanley and Ben Cheney...Samantha Wells and Eric Yorkie...Lee Stephens and Angela Weber...Isabella Cullen and Edward Masen..."

Edward Masen. My Lab partner. The mysterious hooded guy. My lab partner.

Mr. Varner showed us where to sit with our new lab partners. Our table was in the back of the classroom.

"...and so since it's Monday, we're having health," Mr. Varner started. "You all will soon have health projects, but since today is our first day doing this, we will be watching a movie on child abuse..."

My heart skipped a beat. Mr. Varner's voice kept ringing in my head.

_Child abuse. _

_Child abuse._

The lights were turned off and the television was turned on. A video to stop child abuse started to play. There were pictures of young children and infants after getting abused by their parents. My eyes started to water and my breath became uneven.

The voice from the television listed different types of abuse.

_Physical_

_Verbal_

_Neglect_

_Sexual_

"Are you ok?" A pained voice asked next to me. I turned to see Edward Masen in a tensed position.

I couldn't see half of his face, because the hood was covering it. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

Soon a clip of a father abusing his teenager daughter came on. The tears I held back flowed freely down my face. I pictured Charlie as the father, and me as the teenager...

_~flashback~_

_"ISABELLA! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I didn't want to upset my dad, so I followed his words and stood in front of him. _

_Charlie had his hands behind his back. I was scared to know what he was holding. Then He showed it to me. _

_Handcuffs._

_He dragged me by my arm upstairs to my room and handcuffed my hands to my bed. He started to undress me..._

_"This is what you get for being a fucking slut-faced bitch!" Charlie spat. I let what he said sink in. _

_He did something I never thought he would ever do...he raped me..._

_My own father took my virginity. At the age of 13._

_~end of flashback~_

My whole body started to tremble from the nightmare of my reality.

I asked Mr. Varner if I could go to the bathroom. Fortunately, the room was dark, so nobody could really see my tears or my shaking form.

I ran through the deserted hall into the girl's restroom. I had to check if there were feet in the stalls before I could completely break down. I was alone.

This was a replay of what happened in the car this morning. Only now, I felt more broken. I felt my body shut down. I collapsed onto the cold tile floor. I was starting to hyperventilate worse. I couldn't fucking breathe. I started to get warm. The air around me felt like I was in an oven with the heat on as high as it goes.

Just as I was at my worst, the fucking door opened.

I silently thanked God that Alice was the person who entered the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed and ran over to me. She crouched beside my broken form and tried to soothe me with nice words and hugs. She got up and put a piece of paper towel under a faucet to soon put on my clammy, feverish forehead.

I eventually discovered the energy to stand up and stop crying. My breathing was still heavy, but I could get the needed oxygen in my lungs.

"You shouldn't go back to class. I'll skip the rest of the day with you. We can hang in my Porsche." Alice suggested. I nodded in agreement.

We left the school and went into the parking lot. Alice beeped her car and we sat in it.

"Do you want me to put the air conditioner on? You look like you could use some cold air."

"Please..." I whispered.

"You know what's kinda funny?" Alice asked, changing the subject. "We both went to the bathroom and never came out. The teachers must love us." I smiled a little.

"What should we say if they ask us?" I muttered.

"Well, I could say that I saw my best friend in there, and she got sick, so I had to drive her home. You could say that you got sick, and your best friend came in there and drove you home. That simple." She finished off with a smile. Alice always had the best ideas.

"Okay, I guess that'll work out."

"Bella, maybe I should drive you home. You went through a lot today."

"What about Emmett? He has to take me home. He'll be all worried."

Alice put her hand in the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my cell phone. "Theres a new thing. It's called texting. You should try it." I shook my head in amazement and went along with Alice's joke.

"Wow. What does it do?"

She giggled. "I think its another way of connecting with cell phones." I started to get bored of this little charade.

"Alice, just give me my phone. I'll text him now." She handed me the cell phone.

I texted to Emmett:

_i had anuther breakdown 2day :/ i kno, two in a day. a new fucking record. alice appeared in the bathroom randomly and she helped me. shes takin me home, so dont go krazy wen u dont c me waitin for u at ur fucking monster car :P ill c ya l8r. luv ur fave sista, bella x3_

"Done." I said.

"Alright, let me take you home now. What should we tell Carlisle? He's a doctor. He'll know that you're not really sick."

Facepalm.

"Alice, babe, it's Monday. Carlisle's at work." I started to feel more like myself.

"What about Esme?"

"She's up in Port Angeles with a few friends."

"Oh, okay. Lets go."

My phone vibrated. I looked down at the screen. Emmett texted me back.

He wrote:

_u did? r u ok? wuz this breakdown worse than this mornings? im so sorry. and thank god for alice. lmfao. shes a fucking lifesaver. i luv those candies. yummy. but then alice wuld taste like candy...so maybe thats wat jazz ment aboot her tastin so good...hm. wow. the things i write on txt messages. lmao. well, i hope ur ok now. c ya at home. luv u. -bruther bear :)_

Emmett is such a good brother. He looks like a fucking mountain of a teen, but he's really a giant teddy bear. When I actually moved in with the Cullens, I was actually scared of Emmett. But after a few months, we got along, and became real close. Basically inseperable. I eventually trusted him enough to tell him the truth about my life.

"What did he write?" Alice asked.

"Oh, he was rambling on about lifesavers." I chuckled.

"...Why?"

"No need to explain. He gets himself into awkward situations when he's texting."

Alice laughed. "Oh yeah, one time he texted me about unicorns. God knows what goes through that kid's head."

We began to have a laughing fit in the car. "Al, keep your eyes on the road."

"Good idea..."

"Shit, I neeed to text him back."

I took out my phone and typed:

_yea, im fine now. and this was worse. liek 5 billion levels worse. i collapsed on the bathroom floor and my airways were liek, blocked. it wuz horrible :'( and em, wat the fuck goes through ur mind? srsly. al sed u txted her once aboot unicorns. wtffff? lmfao. ehh, i luv u brutha bear x3 haha luv ur fave sista, bella x3_

Sent.

I looked up from my cell phone, and we were at the mansion where I lived. "Alice, you wanna come over?" I asked.

"Uh, sorry, Jazz and I got a date later and I need to get ready soon."

"You and that boy..." I trailed off.

"Hey, I remember you with Jacob. You were all over him. And I bet you still would be if...he..." She noticed my expression and stopped talking. "Sorry..."

"I miss him, Al. I hate when he's mentioned. It brings on the painful memories." My vision was blurred by tears. Damn, how many times have I cried today? Tally, 3 times.

"I'm sorry Bella. Sincerely. I shouldn't have brought him up." I knew she ment her apology, so I accepted.

"It's alright, but don't do it again. Please."

"I promise." She hugged me. "I'm gonna go. Love ya babe." I climbed out of the car and waved as she left the driveway.

* * *

**kaay, i know i said i need reviews to post more, but this is just so damn fun to write :D lmao. this is the longest chapter, by far. kinda my sorry gift for the last mega short chapter i gave you people. review please ! 33 loveyouu!**


	6. Meadow

**EPOV**

I walked to lunch, and bought myself a sandwich. I sat in my usual table. Alone. Like everything. I dont have a caring family, nor any friends. But before we moved to Forks, (before the fucking fire) I had a good amount of friends. They werent close enough to hang out with outside of school, but they were good guys.

I opened my sandwich and was about to wat it until I overheard _them_ mention me. _Them_ is who I refer to as Emmett and Isabella Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Alice Brandon. They're the most popular kids in this school. And the most beautiful.

"...Edward Masen." Alice said. I didn't catch the conversation. Just my name. I tuned in to listen more.

"You mean the weird kid with the hood?" Isabella asked. At this school, I was known as the hooded freak. Why do you ask? Well, I always wear some type of hoodie to cover my arm. I'm usually ignored by the students themselves, but I overhear them sometimes talking about me to their friends. Fuck them all.

"Don't call him that." Alice chided. "And if you look at his face, he's cute." Cute? Nobody has ever said that about me. Really, I haven't gotten a complement by anyone in Forks at all.

Lunch ended soon, and I walked to my next class: Biology. Mr Varner said that we need to all stand in the back of the classroom today. I wondered why, but then he told us.

"Since it's a new semester, you all are changing lab partners. I will be announcing your new partner." He started reading off of the list. "Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory...Tyler Crowley and Tanya Denali...Jessica Stanley and Ben Cheney...Samantha Wells and Eric Yorkie...Lee Stephens and Angela Weber...Isabella Cullen and Edward Masen..."

Isabella Cullen as _my_ lab partner? She's probably fucking ecstatic, working with the hooded freak for the rest of the semester.

"Every Monday for this semester, we will be doing health classes. And so since it's Monday, we're having health," Mr. Varner started. "You all will soon have health projects, but since today is our first day doing this, we will be watching a movie on child abuse. There are many different types of abuse. The video will explain it all."

Mr. Varner placed us all in our seats, and our table was in the back of the classroom.

The lights turned off and the television turned on. The video started to play, and it showed pictures of abused children. What a great way to start a movie...

Then a voice started to name the different types of abuse.

_Physical_

_Verbal_

_Neglect_

_Sexual_

The video showed clips for each type of abuse, and neglection caught my eye. The neglected children looked lonely, and their guardians acted like they werent in the presence of a child. They also looked really fucking skinny. I looked down at my body. I guess I was a bit too skinny. Then I discovered refridgerator snooping.

I am officially fucking pissed with my parents. According to this video, they abused me. Fucking fantastic...

I heard a small sob coming right from next to me. Isabella was mildly shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded her head. I could tell she was lying. She asked Mr. Varner if she could go to the bathroom and left the classroom.

I wondered why she was like that.

Why would she be crying and shaking at the video? Unless...No. It couldn't be. She wasn't bruised or anything. And neither was her brother, Emmett. How the fuck would that giant dude be abused? Maybe...he was the one? But what about their parents? I've come up blank.

I'm pretty sure that Isabella ditched the rest of the school day, because I never saw her again today.

When school ended, I hopped up on my bike and started home. But halfway there, I realized, I really didn't want to go back there. So instead of going home to my fucking retarded parents, I went to the forest. I dropped my bike at the beginning and hiked through. I didn't give a shit if I got lost. Nobody would care anyway. But I knew my way around here. I've gone here before when we first moved to Forks. I came here when I needed alone time. So I hiked to one of my favorite spots. You would think this forest is all slop and mush, but theres a meadow within the depths of it.

Even when it rains buckets, it's always sunny here. This place is exquisitely beautiful.

When I entered the meadow, I immedietly felt happy. All my worries about everything washed away. I laid down on the soft grass and became lost in thought.

* * *

**i kno i suckk at edwards pov, but come on, imma girl. i dunno wat a dude thinks lmfao. keep those reviews coming. (yea, all three of them -.-) please review! it makes the world happier ! **


	7. Midnight Talk

**BPOV**

_He was stalking toward me... The look on his face didn't show the usual 'father' look. More like the 'crazy psychotic' look. He had his hands behind his back again. This time he had a knife instead of handcuffs._

_"D-Dad...wh-what are y-you doing?" I stammered. He smiled. Not a comforting smile, it was an evil smile. _

_"It's a surprise." He came to me and sat on the bed where I was laying. He removed the hair from my face and neck. His smile became even more demented as his hand with the knife came closer to my face.._

_He was going to cut my throat open._

_I began to panic, but before I could let out a scream, the knife stabbed into my neck._

And that's when I woke up screaming. I opened my eyes into reality and realized it was a dream. A horrific dream.

"They've gotten worse..." I said between startled breaths.

I got up from my bed and left the room. I went downstairs and continued outside and sat on the porch to get some fresh air. Soon I heard the front door to the house open. I knew it was Emmett before I looked to check because his sleeping schedule is fucking whack. He was probably awake when I woke myself screaming.

"Bella, you alright? I heard you scream." Emmett said as he sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"Th-the dreams have gotten w-worse." I tried to say. Emmett soothed me the same way he did yesterday in the car. He wiped tears I hadn't known were there from my cheeks.

"Bella...what was this one about?" Emmett asked me in a quiet voice.

I took a deep shaky breath. "H-h-he had a-a knife and then he c-cut my th-throat open. He looked l-like a killer. I couldn't fi-ind my father in him. It wa-was horrible." I know I sounded like a complete retard, but I couldn't fight the sobs that decided to spill out from my chest.

"Why now?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

I sniffled. "Wh-what?"

"Why now?" He repeated.

"What are you getting at?"

"Why did you decide to start having fucking anxiety attacks now? And not when you first moved here?"

"I guess I was trying to cope, and get used to you guys. I guess I tried to hide my feelings, and three years later, they're all haunting me and making me show them." I realized I stopped stuttering. Thank God.

"Why won't you tell anyone the truth? Why won't you tell Dad at least?"

Emmett with these questions...

"I can't tell the truth. I'll be treated differently. And besides, who would believe a police officer doing things like that to their daughter?"

"I believed you. I saw your bruises."

"I doubt anyone else would believe me."

"What about Rose, Alice and Jasper?"

"Their different. Their close friends. I trust them as much as I trust you."

"But why can't you tell Dad? He'll understand."

"I don't feel comfotable with it. I'm fine with people believing the lies."

The public story was so much different than the true story. And the reasons why I might not want to go to my former home are understandable.

"He's never gonna hurt you ever again. That's a fact." Emmett stated the obvious. He would.

"I know that. But he still haunts me in my dreams." I dropped my voice lower, as if there were other people around. "I'm _scared_." I laughed humorlessly. I feel like I'm going crazy... "I know I must sound crazy, but...it's true."

"Bella, you are not crazy," Emmett reassured me. "You know what? If I was your biological brother, and the fucked up dude was my dad too, I would beat the shit out of him. But you did well too, considering the circumstances."

"Emmett Dale Cullen, always the saint." I said, acknowlaging his full name.

"Since when have you known my middle name...?"

"Emmett Dale Cullen, always changing the subject." I laughed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, always changing the subject about changing the subject." He chuckled, but stopped when he saw my expression. "Bella? What did I say?"

"Cullen, Emmett," I snarled. "My last name is now Cullen. _Not_ Swan. WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?"

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize I said Swan." I started to convulse with anger. I saw red. "Bella...calm down...please"

I tried to do as Emmett said, but I just got more angry. I felt as if I would explode into some type of animal. I couldn't control myself. Tears of rage started to slither their way onto my face.

"Bella please," Emmett pleaded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..." Emmett's voice was one of sadness. That softened me up slowly.

"Emmett...what just happened?" I asked.

"You randomly got furious at me because I said the wrong last name..."

At times like this, I really need someone to control my emotions, because I clearly can't.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be like that. Just with the time of night, and lately my emotions have been everywhere...I-"

"It's fine," he interuppted. "I understand. But you should get some sleep."

"No...I don't want him to haunt my dreams." I looked at my brother.

"I'll sleep with you. Well, not sleep like fuck...but like hang around." I half-smiled at his remark.

"You may be completely retarded, but you are the best brother anyone could ever fucking have" I hugged his muscular frame and stood up to go inside. Emmett didn't move.

"...You coming?" I asked.

Emmett turned around. "What? Oh. Yeah." He got up and we walked into the house. "Emmett, sometimes, I worry about your mental well-being. I swear to God, I lose IQ points talking to you." He smiled his goofy smile, and we both walked upstairs to my room.

"Get in bed. But move over a little. I'm a big guy, I need room." I stared at my king-sized bed and then stared at Emmett.

"I'm pretty sure my bed can hold both of us with more than a little extra room."

"Oh, just get in bed." I went on the bed and patted a spot for Emmett. He came in next to me and started to rub my back. "Go to sleep now," he whispered. "I'll make the nightmares go away."

I fell asleep with a smile.

_He stalked toward me with a knife in his hand..._

_

* * *

_**cliffyy...lmfao. i wanted to continue, but i wasnt feelin it. so, yea lol. review, and youll get more :D**


End file.
